


Soulmates

by Merixcil



Series: ReyLo Week 2018 [6]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Force Bond (Star Wars), Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-28
Updated: 2017-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:42:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24787162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merixcil/pseuds/Merixcil
Summary: The Force chose them, and now they get to choose each other
Relationships: Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: ReyLo Week 2018 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1791526
Kudos: 3





	Soulmates

The Falcon goes dark when the Resistance turns in to sleep. They’re taking it in turns on the beds, most people stowed away on the comfiest stretches of floor they can find. The ship is eerie like this, like it’s trying to build it’s own kind of night around them. Up ahead, the stars stretch out in a never ending ocean just ripe for the taking. They could go anywhere, they could hide away and never be seen again.

Rey waits up, curling herself into the chair that had once been Han’s and that she now had a wary ownership of. She’s ostensibly on guard duty, though she doesn’t see what there is to guard against. This quadrant is empty, and the First Order have bigger things to worry about than the location of this hapless band of rebels. She had accepted the post because she had wanted to be alone, more than anything.

She will never really be alone again. Rey picks at the fraying ends of the mental connection she shares with Kylo Ren and wishes she could work out how to sever it completely. If nothing else, it’s a liability.

The Force chose you, she thinks, it chose both of you.

“Traitor.” She mutters to herself. If she could, Rey would unchoose herself in an instant.

A wash of melancholy comes pouring in through the bond, and she’s nowhere near strong enough to stem the tide completely. She doesn’t have to see him, doesn’t even have to identify the specific intent behind his thoughts to know what he’s feeling. She’s no longer quite sure when it started, only that she hates it.

 _Give it a rest!_ She screams back at him, like he has any say in what she does with her mind when he’s not there.

He can’t hear her, but he’ll feel her anger rushing back at him. And perhaps he’ll sit and wonder, morose and inconsolable, whether she’ll ever open up that route again.

He doesn’t have to wonder. The Force chose the both of them, they’re in this for the long haul, like it or not.

**Author's Note:**

> This work was originally posted as part of a multi chaptered 'ReyLo Week 2018' fic that I'm trying to split up. If you think you've read it before, you probably have


End file.
